


乳牛

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is cow, Milking, Multi, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 以前寫的東西，沒頭沒尾的H小段子，純燉肉R18，為肉而肉Dick是隻乳牛，飼主們要Dick產出足夠的奶，這個奶不是胸部那個，而是下面那個白色液體＊文章內容只有成人Dick，標示未成年是因為圖的關係，所以總而言之還是標一下





	乳牛

**Author's Note:**

> 看了這邊的圖而寫的文  
> http://brainholeissogood.tumblr.com/post/141098783484
> 
> 小羅賓未成年注意：  
> http://brainholeissogood.tumblr.com/post/141093624034

脖子的項圈有點沉，掛在項圈上的乳牛鈴鐺隨著移動敲出鈴聲，不過這對迪克並不造成困擾，或者該說他習慣了，這不是第一次發生，所有人包含他自己都知道只穿著乳牛圖案膝上緊身襪、此外全裸以四肢在地上爬的迪克，接下來會發生什麼事，他帶著他們惡趣味準備的牛耳朵髮圈，耳朵上甚至還有農場乳牛都會有的身份小卡，寫著他是他們專屬的產乳乳牛，迪克像隻小牛溫馴地被人拉著繩索牽出來，他走得並不快，並不是他特意想學牛的緩慢步伐，而是他的牛尾巴在作怪，當然不是說他有一條真正的牛尾巴，垂在他的雙腿間的牛尾巴只不過是裝飾，重點是牛尾巴連結身體的那端，一根插在他體內的按摩棒，正努力地振動按壓他的腸壁，不僅讓尾巴一顫一顫地晃動，也讓他無法好好爬行，敏感處受到刺激的酸軟感老是阻礙他的雙腿施力，讓他只能慢慢移動，減少屁股扭動避免加深刺激，畢竟他還不允許產乳，儘管勃起的陰莖已經漲奶漲到讓他發疼，令他只想快點把奶擠出來，當然這裡說的也不是真正的牛奶，而是俗稱白色牛奶的精液，因為一劑神奇的藥劑，讓他的精液變得像是產乳一樣能夠不斷地生產、不斷地射，直到他這頭乳牛產出足夠的奶為止。

他就是一頭產乳的乳牛。

第一次擠奶很快，跪在地上雙腿大開的迪克在碰到自己的勃起時幾乎立刻就射了，漲痛終於得以舒緩的快感讓他仰頭呼出一聲舒服的嘆息，不過爽完之後才算是開始，一種越爽完就越辛苦的苦難開始，他重新握起自己再度漸漸抬頭的性器，第二次射精就稍微比較辛苦些，但好在高潮過後身體的官感恢復敏銳，他能清楚感受到埋在他體內的按摩棒振動，以及飼主們注視自己的目光，看他跪在他們面前張開腿，不知廉恥地露出勃起的陰莖，雙手握住剛剛才射過一次還流著液體的性器，在他們面前自慰，不，應該說擠奶，靠著牛尾巴按摩棒與自己的雙手，聽話地在飼主們面前擠出新鮮的白色液體，一想到飼主們熱切的目光，以及越發敏感的後穴刺激，他順利地產出第二次的牛乳。

第三次就差不多是他的極限了，還在平復第二次高潮帶給他的混濁喘息，有些絕望地感受自己又再度勃起的器官，他忍不住委屈地嗚咽一聲，抖著手放回開始漲奶的性器，但說真的自己已經沒力了，前兩次的射出不僅猛烈而且費力，別說性器有些麻木，他自己的體力都覺得疲憊，藥劑是讓他能不斷製造液體，並不是春藥，想要高潮射精，還是得要靠自己的努力。

他握著腫脹發硬的陰莖，無辜哀求地望向他的飼主，他想射，但疲倦的雙手與平穩振動的按摩棒已經不足以刺激他抵達高潮。

「這樣就累了？還可差得遠呢。」

飼主拉扯著牽繩，迪克順從地以四肢著地的姿勢趴回地上，他的頭被前方的飼主拉得強迫抬起，另一名飼主則繞到他後面，像是在檢查自己的乳牛產乳狀況一樣捏著他的睪丸，輕拍幾下他的屁股，甚至晃了晃他的牛尾巴，確認是否有好好插在後穴裡，隨後一手貼著他的臀瓣，一手握住迪克的勃起，真的就像是擠奶般來回搓動，宛如要把他的性器拉長般用力往前拉，後退時也像是要壓扁陰囊一樣往後退，用著手掌虎口收緊擠壓著莖柱，讓迪克在每一次往前畫過龜頭時都忍不住深吸、每一次退後至底時喘氣，性器也因此脹得更大，呼吸也隨著飼主擠奶的手開始凌亂起來。

「加油，好好把你的牛奶射出來。」

正在擠奶的飼主用另一隻手開始打起迪克的屁股，像是在催乳一樣輕拍著他的臀瓣，肉體的拍打聲與臀肉發紅的刺激讓迪克更無法維持呼吸的順暢，只能張口努力在不斷的呻吟中找到攝取空氣的短暫機會，任由無法闔嘴吞嚥的唾液流出，牽著牽繩的飼主見他們的乳牛亂滴口水的模樣並不生氣，反而溺寵地摸摸迪克的嘴角，把手指伸進他的嘴中將嘴巴拉得更開，弄著他的舌頭與口腔，強迫他不斷仰頭露出綁有項圈的頸部線條。

就在迪克因為口腔刺激產生淚水而無法看清時，為他擠奶的飼主一掌打在他的會陰上，精準地拍擊到他的神經密集處，不僅是打屁股的羞恥，連帶的連體內的按摩棒也壓到舒服的地方，與指尖刮過敏感鈴口的前方刺激一起讓他終於高潮，射得飼主滿手牛奶，疲憊得腿軟到幾乎快跪倒在地。

「看樣子乳牛是累了？」

「該不會是餓了吧？」

「也是，一直出產，應該是餓了吧！吃點飼料應該會好些。」

癱坐在地上的迪克聽著飼主們的七嘴八舌，心中忍不住抱怨起還不都是你們打的藥，但他同時也知道他們不會就這樣放過他，事實上迪克自己也希望能盡快把牛奶產足，畢竟漲奶真的很痛，尤其是剛射完還正敏感脆弱時，再度的快速勃起已經是會痛的程度，不過說會痛，比起戰鬥受傷的痛，這種痛只是情趣般的小掐小癢，不得不成認，這反而讓迪克更加興奮。

他總是喜歡帶有痛處的性愛，就像平時他們疼愛他那樣，讓他射得足夠，讓他當個好乳牛生產出足夠的奶。

在分神恍惚間迪克突然被牽起項圈，強迫他抬起上半身，當他看見牽著牽繩的飼主拉開褲子掏出已經勃起的性器，加上剛剛聽見的關鍵字，理解飼主意思的他便乖乖地攀住飼主的腿，張嘴將對方的性器含進去，接受飼主的餵食、討取飼主的飼料，而在他舔上對方的性器時，一直在他體內的按摩棒突然劇烈地加速振動起來，甚至是想操開的腸道一樣開始旋轉，突如其來的直接刺激瞬間就將他頂到高潮射了出來，有幾滴還射在前面飼主的鞋子上，此時飼主像是生氣一樣用力抓起他的頭把陰莖直接往他的喉嚨塞，粗魯地開始操著迪克的嘴，而滿嘴都是性器與男性腥羶味的迪克只能無辜地用喉音哀號幾聲，便努力張開嘴配合地含起這根在他嘴裡肆虐的肉棒。

「輕點，別弄傷我們的乳牛。」

「不過就是隻牛。」

操著他的嘴的飼主說完話故意般更加用力地操至深處，引發他的嘔吐反應到逼出淚水甚至近乎窒息，才鬆開手不再控制，讓迪克自己舔，他不敢移開嘴巴，某方面飼主說得很對他此時不過就是隻牛，而且撇開乳牛身份，他也不樂意在此時激怒對方，要激怒人時候多得是，而絕對不是自己滿心想射的現在，迪克親了親被他舔得溼潤的龜頭，溫順地重新含入吸吮，某方面而言他的確是需要飼料，精液的味道會讓他想起那些瘋狂的性愛快感，宛如制約反應，光聞到那腥味他就覺得自己可以再射一發。

他想射，想趕快擺脫那無止盡似的漲痛。

他想射的欲望反應到他的嘴，迪克舔得更賣力，亟欲渴望藏在陰莖裡面的液體，餵養他宛如餓到痛的性慾，此時他注意到另外一位飼主也拉開褲子拿出勃起的性器靠近他，不用吩咐，迪克很自動地就握住另一根飼料來源，討好地磨蹭起火熱的陰莖，不時摸到沉甸甸的囊袋，他下意識地舔舔嘴，滿心期待的興奮心情讓他放鬆自己的咽喉，讓嘴裡的性器整根滑入，徹底包覆住脹大的陰莖，而這樣的深喉來不及吐出來的下場就是他被對方的射精給嗆到，不僅直接射進食道，還因為嗆到讓鼻腔都因此有了精液的騷味，他別無選擇只能全部吞進去，不過他原本也沒有把它吐出來的打算就是了，意猶未盡似地舔著飼主射完疲軟的性器，滿嘴都是精液體的迪克覺得自己也射了一次。


End file.
